The Scarlet Warrior
by Nikkialoud
Summary: Erza barely escapes with her life and runs into a group of friends that try to help her. Can she trust them? Her head screams no, her intuition says yes. But what's a girl to do. Main pairing Jerza. Others include Nalu, Gale, and Gruvia. **spoilers for manga**
1. Chapter 1

Slam! A scarlet warrior dashed out of the shaking building, the door crashing down behind her. Faster, she internally screamed, must be faster. Her heavy boots pounded on the gravel, arms pumping beside her. The warrior could feel what little clothing still hung on her body flap in the wind. She had been wearing a black sleeveless top with a skirt that reached about her mid-thigh and a pair of combat boots. Now all that adorned her body was the six inch strip that was left of her shirt wrapped tightly across her chest and the skirt was so shredded that it didn't cover anything. Her once flowing scarlet hair was now covered in ashes and oil and plastered to her back. A few red strands flow behind her.

Her lungs and legs are burning as if they were on fire. Breathing became more and more difficult, she needed to find a place to rest. But there was a danger behind her she would rather not face. Suddenly she felt her body falling forward. She hit the ground hard, now no air entered her lungs. She pushed herself up unto all fours. Glancing behind her she saw the reason she fell. A root was sticking slightly above the ground. She groaned when her body caught up to the pain caused by every scratch and cut that adorned her entire body.

"Erza, I know you are here. Come out, come out where ever you are," a deep voice called out, seemingly to the right. Crap, he sounded real close, too close. She crawled in to the left, hopefully in the opposite direction of the man. As much as Erza tried to be discrete about finding some place to hide, but alas she had fallen and there were dried leaves everywhere. "Oh Erza, I hear you. Stop trying to run, you know I'll find you."

This man was once in jail put there by Erza, but now he has escaped and been attempting murder. He has never missed the person he was trying to murder. He has onyx shaggy hair and cold black eyes. He wore a long overcoat, black with a fancy gold trim. His ebony eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness able to find the seventeen year old warrior. Zeref grinned. Despite the fact the bright red hair had been darkened, due to the fight inside the building, there was still scarlet visible. He was close enough to kill her, but he wanted to drag out the chase, you know, for effect.

"I see you, no need to try and escape." Erza jumped unto her aching feet and bolted to the river she had passed earlier and can now hear in the distance. Running in the forest in hard during the day, nighttime was just torture. Every few steps Erza stumbled but caught herself.

Every part of her body screamed for her to stop, to just find someplace to hide. She ignored her body's pain and pushed harder. Her heart almost stopped when she heard heavy breathing behind her. Again she fell, but this time it was downhill. She felt every twig, stone, and bump as she tumbled quickly to the bottom. She let out a high-pitched scream as there was no longer ground beneath her. She stayed in the air for what seemed like ages. Then the hard contact with the water finally did her in. When she felt the impact of the coursing river the pain was too much and she lost consciousness.

Zeref made it to the river's edge just as Erza hit the water. He instantly winced. Her body just flowed with the river, clearly because she was unconscious. His heart ached, he hated death. It was his orders to exterminate the intruder. At least now he didn't have to kill her with his two hands.

Mirajane walked by the river reminiscing of the times when she would take her younger sister here to throw rocks into the river.

"MIRA! HELP!" a voice behind her yelled. Quickly she turned around, some of her long white hair blew in her face from the gentle breeze. Her bright sapphire eyes scanned the beach before her eyes landed on the blonde running away from the pyro teen with pink hair. She laughed at the couple. Her match making skills brought so many cute couples together, or that's what she liked to believe.

Suddenly the blonde stopped and screamed pointing at something on the other side of the river. Mira ran to her side, Natsu stopped and looked in the direction Lucy was pointing frantically. She gasped at the sight. Red hair. A girl was on the other side, she looked to be about Mira's age, seventeen. Before anyone could speak Natsu jumped in the river. His khakis and black muscle shirt probably made him the best option to go across. I mean Lucy was in blue jeans and a pink crop top with matching pink converse, and Mira wore a pale purple sundress with white sandals.

It took much of Natsu's strength to get across the river. What he saw once he reached the other side was awful. A girl about sixteen or seventeen was lying unconscious but thankfully still breathing. She looked like she had been through a lot, there were multiple bruises and cuts all over. Cautiously Natsu turned her over revealing a topless chest, his face instantly turned a shade darker than the young woman's hair. He quickly rolled her back over, not caring for the injuries, and yelled to Mira.

"MIRA! THIS GIRL GOT BARELY ANY CLOTHES ON! GET SOME CLOTHES THEN GET OVER HERE! OH, AND BRING A FIRST AID KIT!" He yelled across the river to the two girls. They promptly ran back towards the jeep that was about half a mile back. Hopefully they return before she wakes up, Natsu internally prayed.

Luck wasn't quite on Natsu's side today, or really any other day but you get the picture, and after about ten minutes of the girls leaving he heard the girl stir beside him. He groaned aloud. Definitely NOT his day.

She slowly sat up and winced at the pain that seemed to be all over her body. She glanced down to find her makeshift top had fallen off. She groaned and shook her head, her hair fell around her shoulder effectively covering most of her naked chest. Her body was covered with dirt from the sandy beach, well it had some rocks. Dang, why is there still oil in my hair, Erza grunted. She started to observe her surroundings and her eyes landed on Natsu.

"Do I know you?" She asked and low shaky voice. Natsu gulped.

"Um, no? At least I don't think so…" Man, I really hope Mira and Lucy return quickly, he grumbled internally. The wounded girl tried standing up, but her legs gave out from under her. She hit the ground rather harshly, causing her to grunt.

They both heard a car on the other side of the river. The girl's eyes shot up to find two gorgeous teens 'bout her age. They each wore a bikini, the blonde had a gold one while the white haired on wore a black one. The white one had something clutched in her right hand. Without a second thought they jumped into the river, Erza gasped.

Natsu couldn't tear his eyes off his girlfriend. She was absolutely gorgeous in her gold bikini walking toward the edge of the river. Once she jumped in he heard a gasp from his left. His face contorted into confusion, then he remembered why he was on this side of the river and not with his girl. This strange girl didn't seem to mind she had what resembled a thong on and nothing else. Her scarlet hair was gorgeous. His gaze went to her brown eyes, full of hurt and pain. Man, what has she gone through.

Suddenly the girl shot up, and ran into the brush behind Natsu. At first he was so shocked he couldn't run, then he snapped out of it. He quickly caught her weakened form and grabbed her waist. She started screaming and kicking and hitting him. He was getting annoyed that she struggled so much. So he threw her over his shoulder and marched back to the river. Soon her hits stopped but he didn't put her down till they reached the bank. The two girls where there, and they were scowling. Natsu gulped and quickly put the red head down.

"Natsu please go to the car and get the back seat ready for this poor girl," Lucy sweetly told him. Natsu grumbled but jumped into the river for the torturous swim back.

"Hi," Mira started. "I'm Mira and this is Lucy, that boy is her boyfriend. His name is Natsu." Mira helped the girl up.

"Um, my name is Erza." Erza said quietly.

"Ohhhh! You are so cute!" Mira exclaimed. Erza sent a questioning look her way.

"Never mind her," Lucy stated. She handed Erza a bright blue bikini, "Here it's mine, I don't know if it'll fit but better than nothing right?" Erza nodded and gladly received the clothing. "Put on the clothes then come with us. We have first aid in the Jeep and a dress for you."

Erza quickly put on the bikini. Can I trust these people? I mean they seem nice but what if they are from Zeref? I guess I'll just have to be careful around them… Once she rejoined with the girls they all jumped into the river and started the journey across. Erza had more trouble than the two girls but she made it across just fine.

"Hey girls my brother just called and we need to head home. He's making us supper so if we book it the food will still be warm." Natsu stated once the girls had put on dresses. On cue Erza's stomach growled, she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Well we also must hurry to feed this chick," Natsu nonchalantly added causing Lucy to slap him.

"What's your brother's name, Natsu?" Erza asked trying to defer the conversation away from her. The two teens, Mira and Lucy, were applying first aid to her cuts. Erza winced a couple times but the alcohol didn't burn to badly, probably 'cause the river washed her body pretty well.

"Zeref."

 **So this story could be interesting? IDK do you guys think I should continue? If yes, you should review ;)... Criticism is wanted, I know I'm not the greatest writer so help is wanted :D Cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Zeref."

Erza's world halted to a stop. They were from Zeref. Of course they were from Zeref, why would someone just randomly help her out of the blue. She was stupid to believe that some people. Well, at least Natsu had to be, right? She'll have to investigate it later…

"Erza! Are you okay?" A female voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted toward the blonde, face full of concern.

"Oh, sorry guess I spaced out." Erza answered a little too quickly for her liking, but no one seemed to notice.

A wave of relief was evident on their faces. Soon they had all piled into the jeep and started driving away from the river and closer to Erza's doom.

Zeref has a brother, how did she not know this? Does Natsu know his brother is the most wanted list of the T.O.P., Tower of Paradise? Erza's head swirled with all these questions and many more. Finally she focused at the problem at hand, how was she supposed to avoid her would-be-murderer while eating at his house? Suddenly she came up with a great idea.

"Um, Hey Mira," Erza received the un-divided attention of the white haired beauty instantaneously.

"Yes, Erza?" Mira's sweet voice floated to the back of the jeep where Lucy and herself sat. Erza almost felt bad for lying, but this needed to happen for her to stay alive another day.

"I'm not really hungry. So can I just go to where ever I am s'possed to sleep tonight?" Erza was proud of herself for not stuttering. She knew she was a pretty bad liar so it was a good thing that the three didn't know her that well.

"Yes of course!" Mira exclaimed. Then turned to Natsu, "You heard her Natsu! Off to my house!"

Erza smiled politely at them before leaning back to observe her surroundings. The exterior of Natsu's jeep was a dull crimson. The interior was ebony, including the leather seats. Erza didn't mind, black was her favorite color after all. To her surprise the jeep was in excellent condition, well considering the fact Natsu WAS a teenage boy.

She opened her eyes to reveal Lucy gentle tapping her left arm. I must have fallen asleep, Erza thought as she stretched then yawned and slid out of the car where the others stood. They were gathered in front of a three story house. It was painted baby blue with white trim and a dark colored roof. Impressed, Erza followed the three inside the house.

Natsu reached the door first. Slamming it open Erza could faintly hear him yell for someone to fight him. She cautiously followed the girls in. Mira pulled her to the side right before Natsu flew out the door.

"Laxus!" Mira yelled. "Don't go throwing and people when we have a guest." Erza saw a tall blonde with one headphone in his ear and the other dangling down hitting his chest whenever he moved. He wore a black tight-fitting t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. Her eyes scanned his face, there was a lightning bolt like scar that went right over his right eye.

She was brought back to the couple talking when Mira said her name.

"Her name is Erza, and she will be staying with us for a couple nights till she is healed." Laxus responded with a 'tch' and a shrug of the shoulders. His eyes quickly scanned my body and smirked. Confused, I looked down to the bikini I had been wearing since the river. I glared at the blond. Who in turn rolled his eyes and walk through a door at the other end of the hallway.

Mira pulled me down the hallway explaining what or who stayed in each room.

"Elfman my brother is in this room, don't go in there if you value cleanliness. Oh and right here are the staris to go upstairs. If you don't mind you'll be staying on the third floor. You see all the rooms are taken, we have some friends that stay here every once and a while but we never know when they are coming so we just keep the rooms ready for them when they want to stay over." I nodded slightly and followed her to the top floor.

Once we reached the top there were three doorways. Mira explained that I could choose either guestroom, which were apparently the door on the right, and the bathroom was across the hall. I choose the one that had a window that faced the back of the house.

Mira soon left me upstairs to freshen up, she left me two towels and a clean change of clothes and a pair of pajamas. I immediately locked myself in the rather large, and surprisingly clean, bathroom.

"Erza," I told my reflection. "Number one, you look like you were hit by a truck," I grimaced. "Number two you're are staying in a strangers house that are friends with you're want-to-be murderer." I sighed and looked at my image in the mirror. Man, I looked bad. Black bruises adorned my body and cuts were everywhere. I leaned in to study my eyes. One had a glassy look to it and the other held pain from a distant past.

I took the bikini off and started the water for a nice hot bath. Once the water was the right temperature and depth Erza slipped in. She almost screamed at the searing pain her cuts caused her. Biting her lip she completely submerged herself and stayed underwater till she couldn't hold her breath any longer. When she came up the coolness of the air soothed the stinging cuts.

After about half an hour the bath water had turned brown, so Erza drained the tub and turned on the faucet for the shower. She stood up and washed the remaining dirt off of her and made sure to wash all her cuts clean.

Once she got out and dried herself, she put on the fuzzy pajamas. As she was buttoning up the shirt her eyes landed on her tattoo. An image of a tall figure was instantaneously in her mind. Shaking her head she quickly finished getting dressed.

She entered her room. It had white walls with flowered wallpaper running along the top, the carpet was a royal blue, which matched the dark flowers. Her comforter, which also had matching floral print, looked so soft and warm. But before sleep Erza knew she had to do the room check. This was engraved into her mind at a young age, never go to bed without making sure you were completely safe in your room. She had forgotten once. It ended with her being in ICU for a week.

She opened the closet, which was empty. Next she searched the drawers and under the bed. Still, nothing. When she felt assured that there was indeed nothing in her room Erza laid down on the bed, which by the way was just as comfy as it looked, and instantly went to sleep.

Erza turned the corner of the long hallway, running quickly but silently. Which wasn't hard based on the fact she was barefoot. Her hair barely reached her shoulders and her thin dress flapped about her scrawny body as she headed down the dark hallway. Her brown eyes searched for the sign that another child told her about. She needed to know the truth.

She finally found the door that read "T.O.H. CONFIDENTIALS". She reached her hand toward the doorknob. Suddenly she was jerked back. Erza used the momentum to kick who ever tried stopping her in the face. The man who had grabbed her was quicker than her and caught her ankle inches from his face.

"Don't try so hard Scarlet." The male cackled. Fear seized her heart as her eyes flew to his face.

"Master Zeref! You… You were on a vacation!"

"Am I Erza? 'Cause it looks pretty clear that I am…" He was cut off by Erza twisting her small body, swinging her left foot up above her other, effectively nailing him in the face. He released her foot and stumbled a little. "Why you little piece of…" He was once again cut off. A fist collided with his cheek and a knee was thrust up into his stomach.

Without looking to her savior she turned around, but to only see a black abyss. Confusion was written all over her face. She turned back to where Zeref was just standing. Nothing. She looked down, and instantly regretted it. She was floating up above mutilated bodies strewn across an abandoned street. Erza's chest clenched when she saw two familiar faces. A scream erupted from her small body.

"Erza! Erza, wake up!" Erza's eyes snapped open and on instinct her fist flew up and connected with someone's jaw. Erza sat up panting hard and there was a thin layer of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"She cautiously looked over the side of the bed and saw the bulky blond man sitting on the floor holding his jaw. He glared at her and she glared right back.

"Don't you know it's very inappropriate to touch a women while she is asleep?"

"Well I'm sorry to walk up a girl who was obviously having a nightmare." Laxus sarcastically replied.

"You should be just lucky I don't just throw you out the window Blondie." Erza sneered. Laxus jumped to his feet and spread his arms to the sides in the 'come at me" position. Both his middle and ring fingers curled inward indicating he was ready for her.

Erza snarled and leaped off the bed landing in her typical fighting position. Her left arm bent up towards her face, while her hand is somewhat clenched and her thumb barely touches her nose. Her right arm bent so her hands a parallel but inches apart. Her right hand is fairly relaxed, and her feet were about shoulder width apart ready to adjust to any of Laxus' potential moves.

"Oh a feisty one here," Laxus chuckled, getting down into a fighting stance. Erza rolled her eyes. Men underestimated her so beating them was an easy pass time.

Right before she charged Laxus there was a booming voice from downstairs, "Eating food is Man!" Her face contorted into confusion.

Laxus sighed, "It's just Mira's brother Elfman, he's weird don't worry." Erza nodded her head and stood up.

"By the way," Erza started. "What time is it?"

"Probably 'bout eleven now." Laxus mumbled then scratched the back of his neck. Erza felt comfortable with Laxus, but she didn't know why. It didn't make since they were strangers from two completely different worlds, well as far as Erza knew.

Erza was certain of a few things after Mira's brunch. First, strawberry cake was now officially her favorite food. Second, Mira is an amazing cook. Last, but not least, Elfman needs to calm down on 'being a man'.

After downing her third piece of cake, Erza washed her dishes (against Mira's wishes of course) then headed back upstairs to change into the clothes Mira picked out for her. She picked up the peach long-sleeved shirt, it was slightly transparent, she groaned. Next she picked up a black tank top, at least her scratches won't be as visible. She picked up the black skinny jeans. "This might restrictive in fighting", Erza mumbled to herself. Well, she decided, I probably won't be fighting anytime soon.

When she was finished dressing she headed back downstairs. When she was about halfway down the last flight of stairs she heard a voice that sent shivers down her back.

"… that maybe she was here…" The deep voiced echoed in her ears. How did he find me so fast? Erza questioned. Silently she backtracked to her room.

Once she was finally safe in her room she locked her door. Turning around she checked her surroundings, nothing of danger in sight at least. She tucked a scarlet strand behind her ear. There was a knock on the door. Erza froze. No not while I'm like this, she internally screamed. Erza definitely wasn't prepared mentally or physically, to fight someone as strong as him.

There was a fiddling with the handle, then the door creaked opened. Suddenly Erza was in action. She took a step back away from the door and round house kicked the intruder smacking them in the chest. She heard a thud as she landed gracefully and faced her intruder head-on.

The intruder had flipped back unto his feet, immediately pinning Erza to the wall. "Who knew that I'd find Titania Scarlet just hanging around town. Thought you woulda left by now, don't you agree, Scarlet?" Erza winced at the intense pain his arm was causing her cuts.

"What are you doing her Leo? This is my job! NOT yours. Why don't you just back up and let the professionals handle this?" Erza hissed. Leo's arm pressed harder against her collar bone causing her to let out a very unprofessional whimper.

Leo a.k.a. Loke was the leader of the 'Celestials', a similar branch to her own T.O.P., they were divided into groups dedicated to ridding the world, undercover of course, of the most heinous villains. The entirety of the group is called The Secret Warriors. Anyway he thinks he's all that because he's a leader, but the leader of one of the least active and one of the biggest groups of them all. Honestly, Erza didn't understand how the King of the Celestials still had them named as a legit group.

"Professionals you say?" Loke snarled. "I am just as professional as you! I might even be more professional 'cause I don't spend all my time flirting with my boss." He smirked down at her.

"Well that's laughable. I do not flirt. Plus last time I checked weren't Aquarius and Scorpio making out on the job. Yeah, very professional" Erza stated.

Before Loke could respond they heard footsteps heading up the stairs. Instantly Loke stepped back, so he was leaning against the wall adjacent from Erza. Mira appeared around the corner. Her bright smile almost completely destroyed the tension between the two in the room. "Natsu and Lucy were wondering if you would like to join them. They are heading to an aquarium later and they want to introduce you to the gang. I would go along but I have to go to work. Oh, Loke you can tag along if you want" Well, now must be her investigative 'later'.

"Oh! We would love to go out with Natsu and Lucy!" Erza responded cheerfully. Internally she reminded herself that the only thing worse than being caught in public was being caught in private. She could feel Loke's burning gaze on the back of her head.

"Okay." Mira beamed. She turned to go back down the stairs mumbling something about calling Natsu to make plans.

"Why do I feel like she just made that up to get you out of the house?" Loke smirked.

"Because you, even as a Celestial, can be smart." Erza teased while she tied her hair into a high pony tail. Loke rolled his eyes and followed the warrior down the stairs.

Loke didn't go with Erza to meet up with Natsu and Lucy, instead he Loke left due to his 'job'. Which would be stalk someone for about half an hour then get a coffee; while in the process losing the target. Of course this is Erza's opinion. Which by the way is not to be reckoned with.

Erza snuggled into a blanket while watching the news on Mira's, rather large and expensive, 55' flat screen TV. There seemed to be nothing interesting on. She grabbed the remote to turn it off when she heard an all too familiar name.

"…Fernandez has caught Zeref and has put him under the care of the local police until further notice. Zeref Dragoneel was put into prison two years ago by Titania Scarlet. He escaped a little over a month ago, but is now back into police hands." Erza groaned as the anchor moved on to 'the next big thing'.

Jellal had recaptured Zeref, like how? Zeref was HER target. SHE was the one who was asked to do the job. HE wasn't even at the headquarters to RECEIVE the job to go out and find Zeref. SHE had caught him last time, singlehandedly in fact. Jellal can't just come and go whenever he wants, taking HER jobs and completing them. She can do a much better job than HE can.

The doorbell rang cutting off Erza's internal rant. She stood up, took a couple deep breaths to calm her down. She then proceeded to open the door. To her surprise the person standing there was not Natsu or Lucy. No, the person standing there was one that she thought she'd never see again.

"Hey Erza! Remember me?"

 ***make rest of this bold***

 **So I was originally gunna not continue this story, then I saw people liking it. So I wrote this chapter three weeks ago then my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet till my wonderful mom fixed it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this. Am I moving to fast, slow? IDK... Love you all mwah mwah**

 **S/O to** **NovaltonG14**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Erza, remember me?"

Erza instantly slammed the door and ran to the opposite end of the house. She heard the door slam open and heavy footsteps following her. She raced around the corner, the back door in sight. 'Just a little further' Erza internally screamed. Suddenly a figure stepped out in front of her. She slid between their legs and leaped up. Well, tried to.

Her hair was pulled causing her to fall. The tiled floor was cold and hard causing her to grunt. She was abruptly pulled back and up into a standing position. Blindly her fist flew through the air toward the attacker. Another hand grasped hers at inhuman speeds.

Astonished by the speed of the figure, her eyes flew to his grey-blue ones. "Let me go Laxus!" She hissed, while struggling to free her arm.

"Well if it wasn't the beautiful parfum of Titania." Shivers went up Erza's spine as she froze then slowly turned around.

Ichiya was shorter than she remembered, but just as terrifying. Well not terrifying, but you know disturbing. Yeah you get the picture.

He was a leader of a small group known as the Trimens. They were the main group in the branch known as Blue Pegasus. They were known as womanizers. Well the three Ichiya worked with were womanizers, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve, but Ichiya… let's just dsay6 he wasn't as wonderful as his group nor himself believed he was. She had a little bit of history with him… but she'd rather not think about that.

Ichiya wore an open white dress shirt that revealed a tank top that was also white. Of course he had white pants to complete the white outfit. His orange hair reached his shoulders and held volume that had Erza green with envy. His ebony eyes looked Erza up and down, he met her eyes and winked.

"Geez Scarlet didn't think you were afraid of anything." A deep voice chuckled. Erza spun back around and her eyes flew to Laxus' face.

Hotly she retorted, "Shut it blondie! I am not afr-" She was cut off by a 'thud' behind her. She turned back to see Ichiya on the floor with a pink haired girl staring back with green eyes. Ikaruga stared back, a smirk adorned her lips.

Ikaruga was one of Zeref's top three assassins. She was the best of the three, never missing her target, well except for Erza. Erza had beaten her once and now she's back for revenge.

Erza turned and bolted for the door. Unfortunately Laxus forgot to release her hair and arm causing her to fall back against him. She let out a beastly growl and elbowed Laxus in the gut, causing him to release her. Then she proceeded to roundhouse kick Ikaruga in the face. She looked up to see a figure hiding behind the wall. The glimpse was enough for Erza to see the others. The trio was there. Ikaruga wasn't here for revenge she was here to take Erza back. Erza knew she couldn't go back.

She had been wearing black flip flops, but now they were far behind her as she ran down the alleyway behind Mira's apartment. There was broken glass and garbage everywhere. Erza did her best to avoid it, she knew getting hurt meant getting caught.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain that shot up from her foot and ankle. She was thrown forward. She looked at the cause of the pain and found herself in a rat trap. This trap wasn't like a small mouse trap. No, it was more like a tiny bear trap, but black plastic and long metal teeth instead of the pure metal contraption of death, that was currently digging into her skin. She quickly pulled it apart and took it off her foot.

She jumped up and began running, a little slower than before. She turned down another alleyway and barely dodged a trashcan. Erza stumbled and hit her head on a large rock. She sat up and felt a warm sticky liquid run down her left cheek.

She heard heavy breathing and footsteps behind her. She tried standing but felt incredibly dizzy and fell back over. She started seeing black spots in her vision. 'No' she thought, 'They can't take me without a fight'. Suddenly she was pinned to the ground and then last thing she remembered was a piece of cloth placed over her nose and mouth.

Erza woke up to something she hoped she would never have to wake up to again. Sounds of torture. Women screaming in agony, of either sorrow or the whips. Men yelled in anger and pain. Erza's heartbeat raced and her breaths came quicker and shallower. She stood up and walked towards the window. Her arms instinctively crossed over her stomach and her nails dug into bare skin.

…Bare skin? She looked down and screamed. Her outfit had been replaced by a thin pale blue dress and thin shorts. She was also barefoot, but on one ankle there was a leather strap that hadn't been there before. She tried pulling on it but alas it was too tight and wouldn't budge.

She decided to check the room to make sure she was alone or at least safe. She turned around and saw the familiar dirty brick walls and stained floor. Erza looked right and saw the small cot she had been asleep on, to the left was a cot similar except there was a large lump… that snored? 'How did he...she…it… not hear me scream?' Erza questioned internally.

Erza cautiously walked up to the cot and tried to gather who was sleeping. She reached out to pull the blankets away from the dark head, which was partly visible. Suddenly her hand was pulled forward. She was flung under the once sleeping person, and she was quickly pinned.

Her arms were held down by her head and her legs were pressed tightly together, the persons legs on either side made it impossible to move. Erza hadn't felt this helpless since she was a child.

The male looking down on her had blue eyes so dark they were almost black, and his hair was so black it was almost blue. He was shirtless, a tattoo of which she knew came from the Fairy Tail branch was on his right pectoral muscle, with thin baggy pants (typical of the male prisoners). He smirked, a metal sword necklace dangled inches from her face.

Erza started panicking when her legs wouldn't move. She tried her arms next, but to no avail.

"Don't be afraid Erza," his deep voice would have been soothing if they were in a different situation.

"Who do you think you are?" Erza snapped at the stranger choosing to not question how he knew her name, again attempting to move her arms and legs, but his iron grip was relentless.

"Why I am Gray Fullbuster, and I am here to-" He was abruptly cut off when Erza spat in his face.

"We are all here cause we were captured by a dark guild. Yeah, I know." Erza rolled her eyes. You see, dark guilds were originally part of the different branches Erza, Loke, and Ichiya were a part of. Except the dark guild broke the most unforgivable sin, becoming an alliance of Zeref, the 'Dark Lord'.

This place was a literal hell on earth. Zeref found any warriors and brought them here. Here they were forced to work and if they showed any signs of being lazy or complained they would be whipped. (Kind of old fashioned, well according to Erza.) There was a one 'n a hundred percent chance that one would escape. Erza had been lucky she escaped from here when she was younger.

"Actually… that's not why I'm here. I-" He was again cut off. This time by the door that literally exploded.

"Yo, Exhibitionist stop molesting Erza and get 'er outta here," A familiar voice yelled from the burning doorway. Gray was momentarily distracted and before he could retort to Natsu, Erza brought her knee up into Gray's groin, effectively knocking him off of her.

He lay on the floor, rolling back and forth. Erza stood over him for a couple of seconds. She heard a thump followed by laughter. Erza turned to see Natsu on the ground rolling back and forth from laughter instead of pain, unlike Gray.

"Man Snowflake… I knew you were weak but damn… beat up by a girl." Natsu wheezed between giggles.

Erza was rightfully insulted. She marched over to Natsu, picked him up by his scarf, (who the heck wears scarfs in the summer anyway) Erza remembered seeing him wear it at the beach, and punched him in the face effectively knocking him out.

"Dang Erza, do you always beat up your rescuers?" Gray grumbled while shakily standing up. Erza turned around and glared at him. Gray didn't know anybody that could scare someone this bad through a glare. He pretty much shook in his boots (metaphorically, because he's barefoot).

"Pick up Natsu and follow me." She ordered through gritted teeth, ignoring the question. After all she works alone, no need for people. They were useless to her. The only people she remotely trusted turned their back on her ultimately ending in betrayal. So rescuers? No freaking way. Erza didn't even know why they were here. She could've gotten free all by herself. Like mentioned before she works alone.

She turned left once she entered the hallway. The hallway looked all too familiar. Her feet lead her around the different turns. Gray looked like he was having a hard time catching up with her.

"Hurry up Gray or I will be forced to leave you here." Erza called behind her. Gray mumbled a couple swear words, more than likely directed at her. She turned around and glared at him. Gray's face paled almost instantly. She almost felt bad but then again he had underestimated her, so the guilt dwindled down… a little.

Erza flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned around. Continuing done the hall way she abruptly stopped and stared. Gray ran into her back and consequently dropped Natsu. He moaned. Erza didn't stop looking out the window. There were the two most important men in her life.

"What the hell?! What do you mean Erza's here? You promised Jellal! You promised not to harm her!" Erza's mouth parted slightly. There stood Simon, her boyfriend, and Jellal, her best friend/boss of T.O.P.. What were they doing here? This was Zeref's haven, they didn't belong here.

"Erza? That's what you're worried about, Simon? I'm holding a gun to your head and all you can think about is good-for-nothing girlfriend." Jellal sneered. Erza's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed the gun in Jellal's hand. Anger coursed through her veins. No one, I mean no one, talks to Erza's boy like that.

But Jellal's next words stopped her beating heart.

"Say good-bye to Erza, Simon."

The next scene that unraveled before her shattered her. She fell to her knees as a cry escaped her lips as a gunshot rang though the air.

"SIMON!"

 **I'm sorry this chapter is short and awful (Forgive grammar mistakes... Please). I've had awful writers block and yeah… I hope ya'll enjoy it anyway** **J** **Hopefully next chapter is better :P**

 **Your reviews like make my day soooo much better so thank you :D Review please? Thanks Darlings!**


	4. Apology

Hey guys, sorry to tell you guys but this is in fact NOT a chapter for the story... I am going to discontinue this story, for now, for a couple of different reasons.

1.) I did not plan this story out as a multi-chapter fanfic, I write short stories and so starting right off the bat with a couple of multi fanfics weren't a smart idea. So I might do some one shots then continue this story at a later date... I'm sorry.

2.) I do not think of myself as a good writer so the shorter the stories are the better. I will try and do some one shots and see how well those go.

3.) I have had MAJOR writers block and couldn't come up with something good if my life depended on it.

4.) I'm having relapse for my depression (I'm not sure if that's how you would word that IDK).

I'm sorry guys I appreciate those who did enjoy my story. I felt it was wrong to keep you guys waiting for a non-existent chapter... forgive me? If I do a multi-chapter fanfic later I really hope that I can do better. I love you all, keep your chin up ^.^

BTW This message is going to both my multi-chapter stories **The Scarlet Warrior** and **My Hero?** so heads up...


End file.
